


【德哈】美梦成吻

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 关于初吻
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】美梦成吻

“…如果我没听错的话，你刚刚是不是说你喜欢我？”金发的斯莱特林先是皱着眉头一脸的不敢相信，但很快喜悦也难藏眉眼。  
“是的，我刚是这么说了，马尔福，刚刚一个格兰芬多给你表白了——那就是我，哈利波特。”哈利脸很红，说的话却很强势，“…所以？”  
“所以什么…”德拉科还有些没反应过来的样子，他甚至不敢看救世主的眼睛——他明明那么喜欢那双眼睛。  
“喜欢我？不喜欢我？哪一边？”哈利往前走了一步，抬着头把自己的视线送进对方眼里，“德拉科。”如果仔细听的话就会发现他声音里的颤抖。  
“我…”德拉科无法逃开碧绿色的邀约，“…喜欢。我是说…呃，我也喜欢你，波…哈利。”话越说越小声，仿佛太大的音量会震醒这个梦幻的场景。  
喜欢的人和自己表白了，对谁来说不是一种梦幻？——不再是一厢情愿，而是两情相悦。

五年的死对头，一场告白后就成为了亲密的恋人，且不说在其他人眼里是多么轰动的消息，光是他们两个当事人，也是需要一些时间来消化和转换立场的，比如德拉科要抑住用找茬的音量带着爆破音叫出“波特”的冲动，还要拦住他那几个准备去欺负救世主的跟班；比如哈利要努力向他的格兰芬多好友重新树立德拉科的形象——毕竟以前可没少腹诽这个小混蛋。德拉科的斯莱特林朋友们得以清闲，不再陪着他满学校地找他的救世主的麻烦，赫敏和罗恩也少了不少事，不再计划着有朝一日替哈利去出口恶气，两个总在风头较劲的死对头如今成了情侣，蛇狮两院的关系也跟着缓和了不少。  
总的来说，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
除此之外，按照双方好友的话来说，他们的生活基本照旧——三餐时在礼堂隔着长桌相见，只是他们看向对方的时候不再闪躲视线，对上视线也只是低头一笑，又迫不及待地再次把目光投去；上课时倒是有些变化，本就没有同院才能同桌的规定，于是他们的位置变成了挨在一起的，偶尔手肘相碰也要别开视线，却又要红着脸在桌子底下偷偷摸摸地拉手；魔药课两人会组成一组，德拉科总是很关心哈利的魔药制作进程，在哈利做错步骤前就指正他；黑魔法防御课也不再是二年级时的用尽毕生所学去攻击对方，哈利只是悄悄用缴械咒配上一个飞来咒抢走德拉科的山楂木魔杖，看着德拉科无奈的样子再学着他的长调挑衅几句；有关魁地奇的一切依旧如常，同样是认真对待比赛重视输赢的找球手，他们在球场上总是拼尽全力，只是训练或者比赛结束，有很多人都目击到过他们俩先会有一个紧紧的拥抱，再相互确认有否受伤，这之后再拉着手一起离开球场…——只不过是把针锋相对的时间拿来调情了，把偷偷摸摸放上了台面变成光明正大。  
也是，从以前开始，他们的眼里就是只有彼此罢了。  
但接下来的事情就是只有他们恋人间才知道的事情了——也许还有充当他们恋爱相谈对象的朋友们。  
长桌的距离这么近那么远，上课总还是该以学知识为重，球场上只想着如何赢得胜利，下了球场匆匆换了衣服又要去完成作业和论文，写完就差不多到了宵禁时间了…他们的恋爱完全没有实质性的进展，很多方面，比如肢体接触方面。  
“潘西，牵手之后是拥抱，拥抱之后呢？”德拉科坐在斯莱特林休息室，脑袋往后倒在沙发靠背上，“我和他多久了？”  
潘西翻了白眼又叹了口气，“我不是你的恋爱对策商谈对象，马尔福少爷。…快两个月了吧，搞得那么轰动全校的，很难让人忘记。”她说完准备起身，皱了皱眉头又坐下，震惊却强持严肃地开口：“两个月了还只是拥抱？！德拉科，是你不行还是波特他…”  
“…只是不想那么快，明白吗？我和哈利是纯爱…”话被布雷斯装出来的呕吐音打断了，德拉科甚至连鼻梁也皱了起来，侧目着他，“你要是吃了韦斯莱的呕吐糖你就去吐吧，别在这里恶心我。”  
“接吻也没有？…亲脸颊都没有？”潘西声音有些大了，引得周围不少人投来了目光，德拉科赶紧对她比了个嘘声的动作。  
“如果…拥抱的时候嘴唇擦过他脸颊的时候算的话，那就是亲过脸颊了。”德拉科颇有自信地点了点头。  
“柏拉图？”  
“高尚而珍贵，确实是我们的爱情。”  
“性冷淡？”  
“那么很显然，不是，我确信我对他有欲望。”  
“他不是真心喜欢你。”  
“主动告白轰动全校的不是我。”  
“那…”  
“我还能允许你说一句。”  
潘西优雅地抬手，按了按自己的太阳穴，“德拉科，你知道吗，我曾经以为你久经沙场阅人无数。我真的没想到波特…是你的…”  
“是我的初恋。”德拉科把自信延续成了得意洋洋，他双手抱臂，脸上挂着一个微笑，“他也会是我的最后一个。”  
布雷斯和潘西对视了一眼，鉴于潘西刚说了一句，最后还是布雷斯开了这个口，他说：“哈利波特是给你下迷情剂了吗？”  
“是你们不懂他的好，是你们不懂我对他的喜欢。”德拉科笑容不消——那是给哈利和爱情的，眼神却包含了嫌弃——是看向布雷斯的。  
小情侣的日常又平平无奇地进行了几天，虽然依然没有什么进展，但他们看起来挺快乐的——每天都是如此。

“嘿，罗恩…你跟赫敏到哪一步了？”哈利趁着赫敏还没回到休息室，他选择进行一场男孩子们的对话。  
罗恩睁大眼睛慢慢转头望向哈利，又左右张望了一下，小声对哈利说：“嘿…mate，你是怎么看出来我喜欢敏…”  
哈利叹了口气，他觉得这场对话还没开始就要结束了，“没事，我只是随便说……”  
“哈利，潘西叫我来问问你…”赫敏姗姗来迟，看着罗恩眉头紧锁嘴唇微张，轻轻皱了下眉就绕去哈利身边坐下，“你和马尔福在一起多久了？”  
“差不多两个月…是德拉科怎么了吗？”哈利语气很是担心，甚至想立刻起身去斯莱特林地窖，“我要不去…”说着已经站起来了。  
赫敏拉着他的衣摆让他坐下，“不是，你别担心，他生龙活虎的。只是…”她低下头咬了咬嘴唇，看向哈利又收回视线，很是不好开口，“就是…你对马尔福做了什么吗？…我是说…呃…我对你们私生活没兴趣，只是潘西让我来找你确认一下…她说马尔福跟被你灌了迷情剂一样，你们才在一起两个月…”赫敏自觉说得混乱，也不知道该怎么说，于是也就渐渐消了声。  
“我没给他下过迷情剂，我发誓。”哈利没想到会被好友这样问，又或是他深知中了迷情剂会是怎样一副痴迷模样，暗暗想着德拉科对自己究竟有多喜欢，红晕也跟着爬上了脸颊和耳尖，“我们…就…恋人间该做的？做了一些…”他转头看了一眼罗恩，罗恩还在沉浸在他自己的惊诧情绪中，又转过头来心虚地看着赫敏，“牵手，拥抱…还有…还有……”他想再说些什么，但是因为什么都没有，所以什么都说不出，只是脸越来越红。  
“你们做过的就是我们看到过的是吗？”赫敏换了个好问话的说法。  
“基本上…是的，就是的。”哈利也放弃了诡异的害羞和好胜心，“只有牵手和拥抱，还有一次德拉科抱我的时候嘴唇滑过了我的脸颊…没了。”看着赫敏摆出了她来的时候罗恩的那副表情，哈利又低下头小声补了一句：“真的没了…”也许更像是说给自己听的。  
赫敏叹了口气，“我说哈利，你告白的时候那么大胆，怎么两个月过去了你们一点进度都没有？”她又好像想起了什么，往哈利的方向坐了一点，“你真的没有下迷情剂吧？马尔福是真的喜欢你吧？在一起之后没有表现出不情愿吧？他没欺负你吧？”脸上写满了担忧。  
“我没有！我发誓！赫敏，你应该相信我的为人！”感受到四周投来的视线，哈利小了声音，“也应该相信德拉科是真的喜欢我，他对我很好，总是随着我的任性…”  
“你确实任性。”赫敏回忆起了哈利不顾劝告横冲直撞的那些年月，“但他也不见得那么好，找了你那么多年麻烦…我必须告诉你，哈利，我从来没有放弃去替你出气的计划。”她笑着看向哈利。  
“你和马尔福分手了吗？我听到敏要去替你出气…”罗恩终于参与进了对话。  
“你回神回得可真是时候…”哈利甚至没给罗恩一个眼神，“没有分手，我们很好，不能再好了，但会越来越好。”  
“mate…你知道自己讲的内容很矛盾吗？所以你们在聊什么？”罗恩望向赫敏。  
“哈利和那个斯莱特林的少爷谈了两个月恋爱了还只是拉了个手。”赫敏也懒得多说。  
“还有拥抱和亲吻…”哈利小声补充。  
“如果擦过脸颊算亲吻的话。”赫敏的语气里满满的恨铁不成钢。  
罗恩又安静了几秒，消化了一下内容，然后用整个休息室都能听到的音量说了一句“What?!”——看吧，就连罗恩都知道这有些反常。  
“小点声！罗恩！”赫敏和哈利一起说，“你和你那一茶匙的感情就别来凑合恋爱话题了。”这句是赫敏说的。  
“总之，哈利。”赫敏严肃了一点，“你得让事情有点进展了，马尔福可能真的是想由着你来，也许你可以决定发生的时机。”她犹豫了几秒，“如果你想它们发生的话。”  
“对，哈利，你要主动出击，马尔福家的白孔雀靠不住，就只能你自己来了。”罗恩终于有句话稍微说在点子上了。  
哈利说他要自己想一想，带着他绯红的脸颊拎着书包匆匆跑上了楼。  
和赫敏聊了几句后罗恩也回了寝室，看着哈利空着的床位，满房间找不到哈利的罗恩又跑回了休息室，拉住了正要走的赫敏，“哈…哈利不见了！他不在寝室…他能去哪儿？他不是说要自己想想吗？不是回寝室了吗？”  
“不在就对了。”又道了晚安后赫敏转身走向了女生寝室，留下罗恩对着壁炉双手抱头，操心着他挚友的行踪。

哈利披着隐身衣跟着斯莱特林新生的身后悄悄溜进了他们的休息室，站在门口屏着呼吸小心回避着路过的人，视线搜寻着一个金色的脑袋——找到了，他正坐在沙发上和他的好友们说话。哈利不动声色地走到他身后，俯下身在他的耳边轻轻唤了一声：“德拉科。”  
“怎么了德拉科？”潘西注意到德拉科突然僵住了动作。  
德拉科挑了挑眉回了神，“没事，我该去做点斯莱特林级长该做的事了。”说着起了身，走到沙发扶手边又回头，“交给你了。”  
布雷斯一脸不解，“你在说什…”潘西伸手挡住他的嘴拦住了他的话。她看到德拉科伸到沙发后的左手用力往他自己身边拽了一下的动作，轻轻摇了摇头，“你去吧，难得你想起来斯莱特林不是只有你一个级长。”说着她放下了手。  
等德拉科出了休息室，潘西才对布雷斯说：“刚刚波特在这里，明白了吗？”看着他满脸都写着无法理解，她又解释了哈利有一件隐身衣，最后还是用了直述事实的说法——“他们要去约会了，德拉科和波特。”

德拉科拉着哈利的手走着，也不说话，也不松手，身边有人经过的时候就把哈利护在身后，他们走出斯莱特林休息室又上了楼，再往上就要到格兰芬多塔楼了。  
“德拉科…德拉科！”哈利站定使劲拉住德拉科，总算是让他停下了脚步，“干嘛啦？…是在生气吗？”他从隐身衣里探出个脑袋眨着眼睛看德拉科。  
“没有啊，我只是…送你回塔楼…”德拉科回身捏了捏哈利的鼻子，“不知道现在几点了吗？傻宝宝。”  
哈利拉下了隐身衣，抓住了德拉科捏自己的手，咬着嘴唇红了脸，低着头不敢看他，“……我跑那么远去地窖找你，又不是为了让你送我回塔楼…”他语气嗔怪，“德拉科，你是笨蛋…吗…？”一边说着一边抬头看向德拉科的哈利，正好撞进了德拉科的目光里。  
德拉科转动手腕，手指穿过哈利的指缝和他十指相扣，“那说说看，你来找我干什么？”德拉科往前迈了一步，带着哈利的手放到自己的左胸口，“视回答决定如何处置大晚上跑出来的小狮子。”  
哈利深呼吸了一下，皱着眉头把手从德拉科的手里抽开，他想说他们应该更亲密一点了，比如得到一个亲吻，但因为太害羞，怎么也开不了口。抽出来的手还停在半空，眉头随着纠结措辞而紧锁，望向德拉科的眼神更多的是闪躲，不自觉地，牙齿又欺负起了下唇。  
德拉科默默地看了一会哈利的这幅样子，心里闪过了很多个念头，最挥之不去的那个也是他最不想拥有的那个，但是…  
“你是要跟我提分手吗？哈利。”但是他不愿意看到哈利如此为难的神情。  
“哈？”哈利简单的单音节问句迅速打消了德拉科的担忧。  
“没事，随便说说，看你挺为难的…还以为是这样。”其实他舒了一口气。  
哈利又回到自己的思绪里，在一起两个月了连个像样的吻都没有，确实说不过去。他也不是不想有，只是好像总缺少了个时机，但自己今天跑出来不就是为了创造一个他们早该有的“绝佳的机会”吗？说不出来的话，那就只能——  
德拉科又观察了一串哈利的小表情，轻轻叹了口气，又从地上捡起隐身衣，“我还是先送你…”不等他说完，哈利就一把抓住了他的小臂。  
格兰芬多，说一不二，下定决心要做的事，不做到就不罢休。  
哈利也往前又挪了一步，抬着红红的脸往德拉科的方向蹭，握着手臂的手指渐渐收紧，攥紧了他手弯处的衣料，他稍微踮脚，两人间的距离已经近得德拉科的气息直接扑在了他脸上。哈利好像不知道该怎么做了，他抿了抿嘴唇，又微微张开，开始用自己的唇去找德拉科的，他在心里暗暗怪着德拉科怎么一动也不动，不和自己一起拉近距离，也不搂住自己的腰，就只是站着，他悄悄抬着眼睛去看德拉科，又正正好好撞上了德拉科稍稍低垂的眼眸，他又只好不动声色地移开视线，两个人保持着很近的距离交换着呼吸，本应该吻在一起的嘴唇，现在确是一同吻着他们间的那一小片空气。  
哈利觉得自己快要没有力气了。他突然感受到德拉科的手托住了自己的手肘，于是他用自己的碧绿去找德拉科的灰蓝——没有找到，因为他闭着眼，金色的睫毛还在轻轻颤动，然后又看到他稍微眯开一边，再很快地闭上了。接着，德拉科的声音，被很轻地吐露在他们之间的那一小片饱含暧昧的空气里：  
“我在等你。”  
浓度过高的暧昧成了无尽的甜蜜催化剂，哈利下定了决心，闭上眼吻了上去，吻得有些偏，双唇印在了德拉科的唇角，稍作停留便浅尝辄止。他放下脚后跟，软着膝盖后退了一小步，“嗯……那我就…先回寝室了，晚……”  
“我不放人。”德拉科说着，一只手揽上哈利的腰，迈腿推着他靠近他身后的墙，另一只手拉起隐身衣盖住了两个人。不等哈利说出些什么，德拉科的手就摸上了哈利的脖子，手掌往上摩挲，食指和拇指分别抚上他两边的脸颊，轻轻往上推着促使哈利抬起头，吻就精准地落上了他的嘴唇。  
来自德拉科的吻可不像哈利那么青涩地点到即止，他吮吸着哈利的唇瓣，用牙齿轻咬着拉起下唇，又把嘴唇压上去细细舔吻，舌尖探到对方的唇缝，轻轻刺探后还是先放过了他，只是不断地吮吻着。哈利根本不知如何回应，只能双手抓住德拉科的衣襟，喉咙里胡乱地哼哼着。  
“哈利，别忘记呼吸。”德拉科稍微停下，给了哈利换气的空档。  
哈利面色潮红地喘着，瞪视着德拉科，“你果然谈了很多次恋爱了吧？这么熟练…你还骗我说我是你的第一个…唔…！”德拉科又吻了上去。  
“我没有骗你，哈利，你真的是我的第一个恋人。”德拉科双手捧住哈利的脸，又亲了一口他已经被吻得红润的嘴唇，“也是我第一个亲吻的对象。”  
“我不信…真的不信啦！不然你从哪里学的啊…真是…”哈利羞恼地看着德拉科，又忍不住笑了出来，“…再亲一下就原谅你…”他轻轻说。  
“秘密。我可没什么需要你原谅的，除了我也许会把你吻到缺氧。”德拉科又和哈利交换了一个绵长的吻。  
“那就是有什么对我说不出口的喽？”哈利把手勾上德拉科的脖子。  
德拉科摸着哈利的腰把人抱进怀里，他凑到他的耳边，“因为我怕你知道了太得意忘形。”  
“你让我更好奇了，你不该挑起一个格兰芬多的好奇心，德拉科。”哈利把脸埋进德拉科的颈窝，“告诉我嘛…”他不知道自己是在哪里听过“谈恋爱的时候，撒娇是最好的武器”这么一句话。  
“好啦好啦，傻宝宝。”德拉科松开手，拉下隐身衣，再披到哈利的身上。哈利去拉他的手，被他回握住，“我送你回去。”  
德拉科走在哈利前面牵着哈利，走了一会儿，德拉科像是对着空气不经意地泄露他的机密：“是在有你的梦里。”  
夜晚的霍格沃茨有些昏暗，但好在月光皎洁，让哈利没有错过德拉科染上了红色的耳尖。

Fin.


End file.
